lalaloopsylandiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cosecha de botones
}} Cosecha de botones (Criss Cross Crisis en su versión original) es el vigésimo quinto episodio de la primera temporada de la serie de TV. Sinopsis Jewel se prepara para la cosecha de botones, pero la líneas telefónicas se enredan provocando que ella les asigne a las chicas roles equivocados. Trama Trama General En casa de Jewel, la dueña homónima les dice que la celebración de cosecha de botones se aproxima, esta celebración consiste en una fiesta cuya preparación requiere dividirse las tareas entre las chicas según sus habilidades. Sunny se dedica a recoger los botones; Spot se encarga de decorar; Peanut se encarga del espectáculo y Pickles de la comida. En la celebración de este año sin embargo, Jewel prefiere decirles los deberes mediante teléfono. Sunny entonces consulta de porque no les asigna el trabajo de forma directa en vez de decírselo por teléfono, a lo que Jewel menciona que quiere usar las nuevas lineas telefónicas, donde Cat despacha a las chicas a sus casas. Sin embargo de vuelta de camino a casa, Cat le bajan los instintos gatunos y juega con los cordeles de teléfonos presentes en una intersección; pero se enreda y los destruye en un intento por salir; y de paso les da a todas las chicas los cordones equivocados. Jewel a pesar de no escuchar a las chicas del otro lado, hace las siguientes asignaciones a pesar de que cada una de ellas no está experimentada: Peanut es encargada de recoger los botones de los arboles; Sunny es asignada a hacer el show del festival; Pickles es asignada a decorar y Spot es designada a hacer Pickle Burgers. Es aquí en donde la historia se desarrolla en subtramas. *'Subtrama de Sunny': Sunny le entrega el tractor a Peanut después de que le dijera que está asignada a sacar botones, hace un musical cantando Turkey in the straw pero le sale desafinado y luego intenta hacer una cuadrilla con su espantapájaros pero tampoco funciona. Mientras bailaba, Sunny por accidente descubre que puede girar sobre un tronco y lo considera apto para la presentación. *'Subtrama de Peanut:' Peanut tras recibir el tractor comienza a perder el control del mismo provocando que destruya las decoraciones de Pickles y el propio tractor en sí. Peanut por tanto, usando su trampolín y posteriormente sus zancos, recoge numerosos botones. *'Subtrama de Spot': Spot dejándose llevar por el arte, hace varios platillos con comidas de un solo color y usa a su Cebra como su catador. Basado en la reacción de Cebra, sus comidas terminan sabiendo horrible. *'Subtrama de Pickles': Pickles se pone a decorar con salsas y mostazas, pero son destruidas por Peanut, luego intenta hacer decoraciones con migas de pan de hot dog pero las aves terminan comiéndose todo y finalmente Pickles entonces opta por decoraciones a base de pepinillo. Trama de Jewel Jewel tras hacer las asignaciones de forma equivoca, pierde el botón de oro que se usa para dirigir el festival. Por tanto lo persigue por varios paramos y lugares como la librería de Bea, pero finalmente se hunde en el muelle. Jewel intenta pescar con una caña abandonada de Patch sobre un bote, pero solo encuentra baratijas. Luego de un tiempo, se rinde ya que según ella al perder el botón de oro el festival ya no es "a la manera del botón" como solía ser en festividades anteriores. Epílogo Las chicas llegan con sus deberes listos, y Jewel se pregunta a ella misma porque está todo de cabeza. Jewel explica que los papeles nunca se debieron traspapelar y opta por cancelarlo. Sunny objeta, defiende las decoraciones de Pickles de un mal comentario de Jewel y Pickles miente sobre el sabor de la paleta de Spot para no herirla a cambio. Sunny y Peanut mientras tanto también se hacen cumplidos sobre como hicieron sus deberes. Por un acuerdo que las chicas tuvieron con Jewel, algunas cosas fueron dejadas pero otras fueron cambiadas. Por ejemplo: Pickles además de conservar sus decoraciones también preparó la comida; y la comida de Spot se usó como adornos de juego. El episodio concluye con Jewel mostrando la rueda de bicicleta como el nuevo símbolo del festival, lo pierde una vez más y todas las chicas dejan lo que están haciendo para unirse en atrapar la rueda. Línea de tiempo *Jewel encontró una nota del tesoro. *Pickles menciona la palabra "Pronto"(Minuto 12:55; Versión Amazon Prime) Pickles: Ok Hotdog, we need to find more decorations pronto., la cual es otra referencia al idioma español. *El problema pudo solucionarse rápidamente si Jewel hubiese puesto atención a sus amigas por los teléfonos. *Primer incidente en donde un personaje (Cebra) se quema debido a que come algo cliente. La segunda fue Berry en El cumpleaños de Sunny y el tercero fue Ace y Mari en el episodio El alma de la fiesta *Pickles comenta que usa los botones como platos. Notas *La escena de Jewel persiguiendo la rueda colina abajo, fue reutilizada de "La Superchica". Errores *Hay varias inconsistencias de escenarios en la escena del muelle. Personajes thumb|Cameo de Opal *Jewel Sparkles *Spot Splatter Splash *Pickles B.L.T. *Sunny Side Up *Peanut Big Top *Patch Treasurechest (Mencionado por Jewel) *Mermaid Opal (Cameo; Como un mascarón de proa en forma de sirena) Lugares *Circo de Peanut *Casa de Spot *Restaurante de Pickles *Granja de Sunny y Berry *Casa de Jewel *El muelle *Librería de Bea Referencias en:Criss Cross Crisis pl:Kryzys telefoniczny Categoría:Primera temporada de Lalaloopsy